cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Freh'ya
Freh’ya (or short Freh) is an asari vanguard commando from Nevos, in her later three hundreds. Early life Freh’ya was pursuing a commando career from an early age. The daughter of an asari-elcor union (both are deceased), she showed an impressive physique from a young age and was accepted in Nevos’ Yaneene Huntress Monastary for education at the age of 40. She graduated at the age of 80 and entered regular service in the Nevos Ring Guard, where she has served ever since. She is an excellent swimmer and enjoys watching and playing pildavi in her free time. She met Taleeze while playing pildavi at a public sports ground with friends about 20 years ago and the two entered a relationship. Reaper War and aftermath She fought in the Reaper Wars and was the only member of her unit surviving the conflict. Her unit was among the first deployed to Thessia but no records of activities or further actions have survived. It is known that she also was fighting on Earth in the final days of the war. The exact circumstances of her deployment to Thessia are not public knowledge. Although having received a honorable mention in the Asari War Scrolls (although the reason for it is highly classified), due to undisclosed events on Thessia she has seemingly cut all ties to the Republics and is wandering aimlessly, having no real objective other than getting each day over with and getting some drinks in. She has a general disliking for mercenaries but especially hates Eclipse -- for unknown reasons. A year after the end of the war, Taleeze was able to track down the former commando on Omega. Taleeze travelled there and managed to meet Freh’ya at the Periwinkle Paradise. The two talked over their situation and Freh’ya’s reasons for her disappearance. As the two asari admitted that they were still in love and Taleeze was vowing to support Freh’ya’s way to recovery, she decided to return to Nevos. Back on her homeworld, Freh’ya was reinstated to her active Republics Commando status at the officers rank of a Speaker under the auspices of the Matriarch of the Rings. She underwent counselling to deal with her PTSD but also began overseeing commando training and later special operations. She also had to come to grips with Taleeze admitting that there was a new love in her life. Owing her new chance to Taleeze and only caring about her happiness, Freh'ya was welcoming of Skylar to their family, finding the human woman fairly attractive in appearance and pleasant in character. There are certain old asari traditions of a 'triad', a bond of three, dating back to ancient tribal days. While unusual today it's not unheard of. So the three decided that this would be the way for everyone to be happy and even contribute to other people's happiness. Appearance Freh’ya is exceptionally tall for an asari at 1.90 m, and very muscular. Her skin is a deep purple shade with white facial markings. She was generally known for her high morale as a loyal republics commando and also for her lighthearted spirit before the war. Notable Threads Salvation denied: After the war while stuck on Earth Periwinkle memories: Freh'ya on Omega Casual drinking: Title says it all Head over hangover: Freh'ya wakes up at Elise's place after "casual drinking" The Triad: Taleeze and Skylar meet Freh'ya on Nevos to establish their triad relationship. Out-of-character notes avatar provided by asari_promiscuity, based on Allison Moyer Category:Defunct Characters Category:Asari